venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
What Color is Your Cleansuit?
What Color is Your Cleansuit? is the first episode of Season 5 and the overall fifty-sixth episode of The Venture Bros. Plot This is the second feature length episode and also takes place the day after the boys' "Homeschool Prom" in the 2011 episode [[Operation P.R.O.M.|''Operation P.R.O.M.]] The episode starts off with Brock Samson and Shore Leave at the crash site of the hijacked limo from the night before to confirm the deaths of both Molotov Cocktease and Monstroso, but when Brock and Shore Leave arrive at the scene just outside the Venture Compound there is nothing to be found but Mol's soviet chastity belt and a life-size inflatable replica of Monstroso confirming the successful escape of the two Guild drop-outs. Meanwhile, Dean is dropped back off at the compound after the incident from the night before by The Outrider. Dean returns to his room to lecture Hank on his abandonment only to realize that Hank spent the night at Dermott's and is woken up by Dermott's sister, Nikki Fictell. The episode then cuts to Sergeant Hatred's old house in Malice, with the promise to start over with Princess Tinyfeet, only to notice that the locks have been changed and the door is answered by Scorpio who is PT's new kinky lover. Also The Monarch and Dr. Mrs. The Monarch arrive back at their house in Malice. As the two are about to enter their home The Monarch waits at the door waiting for Henchman 21 (Gary), who quit the night before. Gary (now a new member of the S.P.H.I.N.X. team) awakes in the HQ surrounded by members of the O.S.I. along with Hunter Gathers (the new commander of the O.S.I.), whilst Rusty Venture receives a phone call from his Twin Brother Jonas Venture Jr. informing him of the urgent need of the Gargantua 2's Ray Shields that Rusty has supposedly been working on for the past 2 years. Back at S.P.H.I.N.X. headquarters Brock and Shore Leave return and are immediately reinstated by Gathers to O.S.I., leaving S.P.H.I.N.X. to Gary (who was rejected by O.S.I.) who becomes the new S.P.H.I.N.X. commander and its sole member. Back at the compound, Doc convinces Conjectural Technologies (Billy Quizboy and Pete White) to help build the Gargantua 2 Rayshield. With the lack of funds from Venture Industries, Doc asks a wealthy investor (Augustus St. Cloud) to lend money for his new project, Project Palaemon. Meanwhile, Dean is going through a new stage in his life and dyes his hair jet black and torches his Learning Bed, his old sweater vest, his Bizzy Bee wallet, his Spider-Man pajamas, his Giant Boy Detective books, and most tragically of all, Mr. Reachy. This marks the beginning of a serious period of depression coupled with his falling out with Triana and learning that he is a clone. Doctor Venture then orders a montage clean up of the old Venture Bio Dome whilst Dean moves into the attic and Hank keeps the old room. Then Dean and Hatred are sent out to recruit grad students at the local university for extra credit work on Project: Palaemon, whilst there Dean meets a student named Talia who he instantly forms a crush with being the new love interest for Dean. After a few weeks have past and Doc has enough applicants for his new project he organizes them up into 3 diverse groups which are shown by three different color Cleansuits which represent different fields, White Cleansuits represent Development, Orange Cleansuits represent Manufacture and Green Cleansuits represent docs "Special Class" (Doc's new personal slaves). Rusty immediately begins manufacturing the ray shields and within a few days he begins testing them for use but due to the lack of time put into the manufacturing they inevitably fail the second test. Doc then realizes the amount of radiation used in the ray shields and quickly leaves the testing area, meanwhile The Monarch undeniably misses Henchman 21. After a few more weeks working with the ray shields the grad students are starting to slowly mutate due to the radiation levels of the shield's capacitors which effects most of the students (except the Green Class as they take no part in the development or manufacture of the shields) in different ways including Dean's new love interest Talia, also at the same time Augustus St. Cloud inquires about a permit to arch with The Guild of Calamitous Intent who wishes to arch Billy Quizboy as he has a bitter rivalry with him over a bid sniping incident on Ebay which St Cloud will never forgive, he manages to bypass the Guild's usual waiting period and the function of picking his nemesis by bribing the Guild with a large amount of money. Meanwhile Billy informs Rusty of the mutations occurring with the White and Orange Class (white class suffering from extra limb growth, hair loss and brain mutation giving them the power of telepathy, telekinesis and super-fast thought processing, and orange class suffering from muscle and skin mutations which give them superhuman strength and making them virtually invulnerable) also the fact that Hatred now has a pair of mutated breasts. Shortly after, The Monarch (who still believes Henchman 21 is still working undercover) goes to meet with Gary, who tries to convince him that he really has quit henching under him. After a few more weeks of the mutation epidemic, Hatred witnesses a member of the Orange Class devour one of Doc's Green class and is captured and brought into the living quarters of Project Palaemon, known as E-DEN, where the mutated grad students have created a civilization of their own which is ruled by former white class student Martin Doe who plans on using the Gargantua 2 ray shields to take over the world. Talia informs Dean of the situation and convinces him to challenge Martin in order to stop his evil plot, meanwhile with Hatred still in captivity in the Bio Dome, joined by the last surviving member of Green class, Doc's head member Tommy who informs Hatred of the legend of a savior know as the Lee-Hun-Took who will bring the Palaemons to Peace. During the capture of Hatred the Monarch discovers Doctor Venture is (accidentally) breeding a race of super humans through the DNA of a Cleansuit he stole from a White Class Palaemon (whom he murdered, mistaking it for a Venture Brother). He then tries to convince DMTM to make him a better race of super humans. Meanwhile Doctor Venture and Co. Discover a list of demands called The 94 Theses, pinned to the door of the Bio Dome (E-DEN) which foretells the upcoming plan of world domination; Gary seizes the opportunity and co-ordinates a team consisting of Dermott (Codename: Lurch) and Hank (Codename: Boyband) Doctor Venture (Codename: Papa V) and Pete and Billy (Codenames: Blondie and Shorty) who work on making sure that the Rayshield is delivered on time (and saving the world). Whilst the new make-shift S.P.H.I.N.X. team works on their mission, Sergeant Hatred is being tortured by the Palaemon Leader, Martin, but just as this is occurring Dean and Talia show up and Dean challenges Martin for leadership of the Palaemons. Dean chooses the Challenge of the Way of the Indian (this includes an Indian SunBurn challenge, the Indian Feast challenge, and the Indian Leg Wrestling challenge). Meanwhile, the Monarch and DMTM discover a second scientist who was the first to test radiation in a compact environment, a one Dr. Paolo Salazar, once the world's foremost authority on genetic mutation after suffering from an accidental blast of super magnetized ions of plasma which crossed him with a beetle, an experiment gone wrong who became a super villain named Bug-A-Boo who (at to which point the Monarch is unaware of) was creating an antidote to cure his mutation. As the episode progresses, Billy and Pete break in to St. Cloud's mansion in order to retrieve a piece of equipment that Doc sold him in order to obtain the funds for Project: Palaemon although they fail their mission of stealth and are caught by St Cloud who offers to give Billy and Pete the Floating Platform Device if Billy can....option 1: Eat $1 worth of pennies (the amount apparently "sniped" by Billy to outbid St. Cloud on an eBay auction) or option 2: beat St. Cloud in a trivia question in which Billy defeats St. Cloud and wins the Device. Meanwhile Dean wins the Challenge of The Way of The Indian and becomes the Lee-Hun-Took, the new leader and savior of the Palaemons. At this moment in time Doc has been working on an "antidote" to cure the Palaemons (which consists of roofies and Antibiotics) as the Monarch wishes to destroy Ventures race of super humans with his own even stronger race of super humans that Dr. Mrs The Monarch has been working on in secret. As this happens the Palaemons have an Ewok inspired celebration, the Murderous Moppets (Tim-Tom and Kevin) infiltrate the Venture Biodome in order to start phase 1 of The Monarch's plan by cutting a hole in the biodome big enough to deploy his own super mutant army. The Monarch reaches the biodome and is spotted by Gary who tries to stop him from ruining his own plan not knowing the knock on effect it will have, as this is occurring Rusty releases his "Antidote" into the ventilation system of the E-DEN, when the Monarch deploys his "army of super mutants" he is surprised as his "Army " is a flock of Electronic Butterflies which contain the antidote that was created by Dr. Palos Salazar which reverses the effect of the Palaemon mutation returning all its former victims back into their human state, Dr.Mrs.The Monarch then states that "You don't fight Fire with Fire, You fight it with Water" which in the eyes of The Monarch and Dr. Mrs by "foiling" Doctor Venture's "Plan" of having an army of supermutants that he has crippled Venture, but ironically it was The Monarch (but was really Dr. Mrs The Monarch) who saved the day and not Venture like the rest thought, except for The Monarch crew who kind of know. To end the episode J.J. Venture comes to collect the ray shield and deems Project Palaemon a success (unaware of any of the events that happened) and luckily (due to Rusty's version of the antidote which contained roofies), none of the grad students and Dean remember any of the ordeal that took place. Episode Cast * [[wikipedia:James_Urbaniak|'James Urbaniak']]: Dr. Venture, Jonas Venture Jr. * [[wikipedia:Patrick_Warburton|'Patrick Warburton']]: Brock Samson * [[wikipedia:Michael_Sinterniklaas|'Mike Sinterniklaas']]: Dean Venture * [[Chris McCulloch|'Chris McCulloch']]: Hank Venture, Sgt. Hatred, The Monarch, Pete White, St. Cloud, Watch, Tim-Tom * [[Doc Hammer|'Doc Hammer']]: 21, Dr. Mrs. The Monarch, Billy Quizboy, Dermott Fictel, Shoreleave, Ward, Kevin * [[wikipedia:Kate_McKinnon|'Kate McKinnon']]: Thalia, Nikki Fictel, Mrs. Fictel * [[wikipedia:Aziz_Ansari|'Aziz Ansari']]: Martin * [[wikipedia:Wyatt Cenac|'Wyatt Cenac']]: Tommy, Mr. Blunder First Appearances * Dr. Paolo Salazar * Lee-Hun-Took * Martin * Mr. Blunder * Project Palaemon * Thalia * Tommy Connections to Other Episodes [[¡Viva los Muertos!|¡Viva los Muertos!]] * Augustus St. Cloud watches an old mid '70s style training video starring Dr. Z (featured in [[The Buddy System|''The Buddy System]]'' and [[Self-Medication|''Self-Medication]]), much like the one shown to Venturestein in the episode [[¡Viva los Muertos!|''¡Viva los Muertos!]] It even has the same backing track as the original video. [[The Doctor Is Sin|The Doctor Is Sin]] * In the back of Augustus St. Cloud's condo in a display case is the pair of hover boots worn by Dean in the episode [[The Doctor Is Sin|''The Doctor Is Sin]]. Also seen is one of the boy's hover bikes, featured in many episodes. [[The Invisible Hand of Fate|''The Invisible Hand of Fate]] * Augustus St. Cloud claims to be a former contestant of the TV show ''QuizBoys, on which Billy beat him. St. Cloud has a replica model of the show's old panel layout, which was featured in the episode ''The Invisible Hand of Fate''. *Pete and Billy are in the Hover Platform Device returning to the Venture compound when Billy mentions Robo-Bo (a mechanical android of Bo Duke from The Dukes of Hazzard), previously featured in the episode ''The Invisible Hand of Fate''. [[The Buddy System|''The Buddy System]] * Rusty Venture, Billy Quizboy, and Pete White are cleaning out the Biodome, which was featured in the episode [[The Buddy System|''The Buddy System]]. In this scene it also shows the Gorilla that mangles a child also from the episode The Buddy System and it is revealed that the gorilla had two small cubs that were possibly euthanized out of pity by Hatred, who shot their mother or father. [[ORB|''ORB]] * The cave background in the training video watched by Augustus St. Cloud is the same one used in the Rusty Venture cartoon episode that Billy Quizboy watched at the beginning of [[ORB|''ORB]]. [[Perchance to Dean|''Perchance to Dean]] * Dean Venture is shown burning his old things to symbolize his new persona. Among the things he torches is his favorite stuffed animal and long time friend Mr. Reachy, a stuffed giraffe which has been in many different episodes, the most recent appearance being the episode [[Perchance to Dean|''Perchance to Dean]]. * Dean moves into the attic where D-19, the disfigured Dean from the episode ''Perchance to Dean'','' lived. [[Return to Malice|Return to Malice]] * The Monarch shoots a Taxi Driver outside his house. This refers to the episode [[Return to Malice|''Return to Malice]] where he orders Henchman 21 to kill an innocent taxi driver in the exact same spot (21 instead pays him off.) [[Everybody Comes to Hank's|''Everybody Comes to Hank's]] * Hank Venture wakes up in Dermott Fictel's house and is greeted by Nikki Fictel, who grabs Hank passionately. This is referring to the episode [[Everybody Comes to Hank's|''Everybody Comes to Hank's]], ''where Hank loses his virginity to Nikki, then has his memory of the event wiped by S.P.H.I.N.X. * In the newly built Venture Research Facility as Dr. Venture is briefing the grad students on Project: Palaemon, Hank can be seen wearing a HankCo. t-shirt, referring to the episode [[Everybody Comes to Hank's|''Everybody Comes to Hank's]]. * HankCo. is featured in this episode, functioning as the company store, where Sergeant Hatred (the chef), Dermott Fictel (the tailor), and Hank (the clerk) are working. * Outside of the Biodome after the antidote has taken effect, a roofied Dean says of Taliana, "I know that girl. I think we made out?" and Hank replies, "Check your watch, sometimes that works for me," referencing his message to himself about losing his virginity in the episode ''Everybody Comes to Hank's''. [[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]] * Jonas Venture Jr. talks about Gargantua-2, briefly mentioned previously in the episode [[Bright Lights, Dean City|''Bright Lights, Dean City]].'' 'Operation P.R.O.M.' *Molotov Cocktease's Soviet Chastity belt: **First shown in the episode [[The Incredible Mr. Brisby|''The Incredible Mr. Brisby]] and featured in ''Assassinanny 911''. **In Operation P.R.O.M. Molotov discarded it after revealing to Brock that she had changed and was now engaged in a romantic relationship with Monstroso. This, along with Monstroso's fake body, showed that both had managed to survive the car crash in that same episode. *Dean Venture says to The Outrider, "And I thought I told you to go F**k yourself". This is referring to the episode Operation P.R.O.M. where he says "F**k you!" to The Outrider in the closing after-credits scene. *Nikki Fictel says to Hank "You smell like gasoline" which also refers to the episode Operation P.R.O.M. in which Derrmott and Hank help Dean impress Triana Orpheus by lighting her name on fire in her backyard. *Colonel Hunter Gathers has become leader of the O.S.I., a position offered to him by its former leader General Triester in Operation P.R.O.M. Also all former O.S.I. agents such as Brock, Shore Leave, and Sky Pilot have been allowed to return to the O.S.I. *Rusty Venture wakes up next to a Mutated Fly Escort this refers to the episode Operation P.R.O.M. However, as that episode ended with a battle between humans and insects, it is to be inferred that Rusty has consented to sleeping next to (or possibly with) a Fly-creature. [[A Very Venture Halloween|'A Very Venture Halloween']] *Dean and Talia are sat in the kitchen of the Venture Compound's living quarters, the scene cuts in directly after a conversation in which Dean says "Now I don't even know who I am" and "I can't even tell my brother, he'll be devastated" This is referring to the episode A Very Venture Halloween in which Dean finds out he is a clone. *In the Research Facility sick bay it is shown that Sergeant Hatred has a pair of mutated breasts which were shown (covered) in the episode ''A Very Venture Halloween''. Cultural References ''2001: A Space Odyssey'' (1968) * The uniform of the stewardesses on Gargantua-1 is a reference to the film ''2001: A Space Odyssey''. ''Battlestar Galactica'' * A Colonial Viper can be seen hanging in Augustus St. Cloud's collection. * When Dean first meets Thalia and dreams a sci-fi fantasy sequence about her, he imagines himself killing Cylon Centurions with a Jedi lightsaber. Buck Rogers in the 25th Century * Twiki and Dr. Theopolis are present in Augustus St. Cloud's collection. Batman * The name Augustus St. Cloud is believed to be a Batman reference, referring to Silver St. Cloud, one of Bruce Wayne's primary love interests in the comics. * The name Thalia (Dean's new love interest) is believed to be a reference to the character Talia al Ghul, who is the daughter of Ra's al Ghul, another love interest of Bruce Wayne's, and the mother of his child, Damian Wayne. * Augustus St. Cloud arrives at the Venture compound in a vintage 1989 Batmobile , used since the late '70s in the comics and featured in the 1989 movie ''Batman'' directed by Tim Burton. [[wikipedia:Charlton_Heston|'Charlton Heston']] *Sgt. Hatred's cry of "It's a madhouse! A madhouse!" is a reference to Charlton Heston's line from ''Planet of the Apes''. *Sgt. Hatred's cry that "student green is people!" is a reference to Charlton Heston's iconic closing line from ''Soylent Green''. Dethklok *A poster of the metal band Dethklok, from the Adult Swim animated series ''Metalocalypse'', can be seen hanging inside Dermott's room. ''Doctor Who'' (1963-present) * Augustus St. Cloud has a TARDIS in his collection. ''Flight of the Navigator'' (1986) *When Billy trips over the Staff of Ra in St. Cloud's compound, you can see Max and one of the alien specimens from the film mounted on the wall in the background. ''Game of Thrones'' *The Monarch cosplays as Khal Drogo for a sexual roleplay session with his wife. *As The Monarch climbs the fence out of the Venture compound, he asks Gary who the rightful heir of the Iron Throne is, to which Gary replies "Daenerys Targaryen". Lex Luthor * Lex Luthor is a wealthy industrialist and arch enemy of Superman who--like Augustus St. Cloud--doesn't use an alias. Martin Luther * The 94 Theses are a reference to the Ninety-five Theses written by theologian Martin Luther in 1517. [[wikipedia:Palaemon (genus)|'Palaemon']]' (Melicertes)' * The Palaemon Project is named after the Palaemon genus of shrimp, which has multiple limbs like the White Cleansuit workers and a protective carapace like the Orange Cleansuit workers. The shrimp is itself named after the ancient Greek mythological prince Melicertes, later known as Palaemon upon his deification. ''Planet of the Apes'' (1968) *Sgt. Hatred's cry of "It's a madhouse! A madhouse!" is a reference to Charlton Heston's line from ''Planet of the Apes''. ''Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (1981) *Guild Agents can be seen carrying the Ark of the Covenant out of Augustus St. Cloud's home. *The Staff of Ra is tripped over by Billy while they are trying to sneak into Augustus St. Cloud's compound. ''Rocky'' films *Dr. Mrs. The Monarch mistakenly assumes that The Monarch is dressing as Soviet boxer Ivan Drago from ''Rocky IV'' for their sexual fetish roleplay, and accordingly dresses in Rocky Balboa's boxing attire. *Tim-Tom is dressed as Rocky's original trainer, Mick, from Rocky I, II, & III, while Kevin is dressed as Clubber Lang, Rocky's opponent from Rocky III. ''Soylent Green'' (1973) *"Student green" is a reference to "soylent green" from the film ''Soylent Green''. *Sgt. Hatred's cry that "student green is people!" is a reference to Charlton Heston's iconic closing line from ''Soylent Green''. Star Trek *The deep space probe Nomad from the ''Star Trek: The Original Series'' episode "The Changeling" is in Augustus St. Cloud's collection. *Klingon was one of the languages used to write the 94 Theses. *The red mark added to the Venture flag bears a resemblance to the Klingon flag. Star Wars *When Augustus St. Cloud arrives at the Venture Compound, both he and Billy Quizboy recite lines from ''Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope''. **Billy quotes Darth Vader when he sensed Obi-Wan Kenobi's presence. **Augustus quotes Princess Leia when she encounters Grand Moff Tarkin. *When Dean first meets Thalia and dreams a sci-fi fantasy sequence about her, he imagines himself killing Cylon Centurions with a Jedi lightsaber. *The E-Den village that the interns build is referred to as an "Ewok Village", a reference to ''Star Wars: Episode VI - Return of the Jedi''. ''Terminator 2: Judgment Day'' (1991) *A T-800 arm can be seen in a display case in Augustus St. Cloud's collection. ''The Incredible Hulk'' (1966) * The Monarch quotes the theme from the Incredible Hulk segment of the 1966 cartoon show ''The Marvel Super Heroes'' while describing the mutants as "wrecking up the town with the power of a bull..." The Lord of the Rings *One of the languages used to write the 94 Theses was an elvish script. Vincent van Gogh * Guild agents are seen carrying ''Sunflowers'' by the painter Vincent van Gogh, specifically the 4th version. [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/What_Color_is_Your_Parachute%3F What Color is your Parachute?] (1970) * The episode title is a reference to the 1970 career advice book [[wikipedia:What Color is Your Parachute?|''What Color is Your Parachute?]]'s similar sounding title. 'X-Men' *Augustus St. Cloud's costume is based in part on Magneto's Spartan helmet design from Marvel's [[wikipedia:X-Men|''X-Men]] comics. Production Notes * One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) has a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the preceding episode. For What Color is Your Cleansuit? the credit reads Kimson "Lee-Hun-Took" Albert. Gallery The Venture Bros. Season 5 Premiere What Color Is Your Cleansuit?|The Venture Bros. Season 5 Premiere Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Category:The Venture Bros. episodes Category:2013 television episodes